


Pride & Fear

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [34]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part of Maleficent is proud of this strong woman, but a larger part fears for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride & Fear

Maleficent mantled her wings wide and threatening, curling a lip at Aurora. The blonde woman just glared back from where she stood in the throne room. Her body stood in the most combative stance Maleficent had ever seen Aurora take with her, amplified all the more by her battle armor. The Queen growled out, “Do not challenge me on this!”

The fairy took a deep breath and settled her wings, looking at Aurora with a more placid expression. “Leading them to war will get you killed!”

“You led your people in your war, once! I am their Queen and if I should die, I will die with them.”

A part of Maleficent was proud of this strong woman, but a larger part feared for her. “I worry about you, Beastie.”

At Maleficent's words, the aggression bled out of Aurora's body and she smiled softly at the fairy. Maleficent held her ground as Aurora stalked toward her. It wasn't until they were centimeters apart, that Aurora softly said, “You know I love you. You know I love them, this, my country. I will do what I must, Maleficent.”

Maleficent could not argue with her, could not find words that would not be selfish, and Aurora always put her country before her love. It was one of the best things about the Queen and one of the biggest reasons for the kingdom's success. The fairy sighed and closed the gap between them. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to Aurora's, whispering, “Stay safe, my love.”


End file.
